


Edge of the Blade

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren steals a ring, which gets him noticed by a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi guys! I finally jumped on the Ereri bandwagon, and well, I warn you now this will be a bumpy ride. I have no idea where the hell this is going, but I have this, and some semblance of a thought of where it could go....  
> Basically, there will be no such thing as regular or quick updates.  
> So bear with me, if you chose too, and yea. Enjoy!

"Okay... okay I have to. There is nothing else I can do.. I have to..." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, trying desperately to psyche myself into doing what I was about to in a silent, sorrowful whisper.

I didn't want to steal... I was always a good child. I was raised well, got decent enough grades, and wasn't picked on too much. Well, besides my name. Other people thought it was too girly. Of course, they didn’t think I was too 'girly' when my fist connected with their face. 

"Focus... Focus Eren, you can do this." Another deep breath before I open my eyes so I can survey the room beneath me yet again. I was simply a shadow to all the people there, humming as they walked through the store, ogling at the glass cases as they passed by. Couples came and went, looking for their perfect ring. Most of the time though, it was just the boyfriend looking to propose. I sympathized with them, they looked so worried and anxious. But every one of them had a different face, a different way of showing their inner turmoil. 

All but one.

He was different from the rest, I could tell just by how he walked in, proud, with his head held high. He was dressed like me, all black, the only difference being he didn't have to cover his raven colored locks. He had an undercut, not uncommon, but the hair he did have was grown out and tied back at the back of his head in a small ponytail. His hands were hidden in his pockets, and he had on those combat boots with the buckles and straps covering them, so they clanked with every step. I looked closer - yep, those were heels. Even with them though, he only really came to the base of one of the employee's chin. I had to force back a chuckle, or rather, choke it back once he turned around. I hadn't gotten a clear view of his face yet, and now I know why everyone else in the store shied away, even the employee had shrunk back. Cold, unrelenting, steel-gray eyes sweep the perimeter of the store. It was like he was looking for someone, not something.

I let out a gasp when my foot slipped on my perch on the ceiling, "Shit!" I hissed when I felt the muscle tweak. I was too busy paying attention to the new stranger that I hadn't noticed my balance was off. My ankle rolled and slipped off the edge for a split second. Thankfully I had the dexterity and reaction time to catch myself before the rest of me followed and tumbled straight down into the glass case beneath me. I sighed in relief.

But it was gone the second I looked back to where the man was. Steely gray met turquoise and I went rigid. He saw me. Fuck, he saw me! I wished I had the right of mind to hightail it out of there, but his stare held me in place. But he wasn't looking for the employees.. or his phone.. he wasn't alarmed in the least to see a young teen hiding in the ceiling, all dressed in black. Instead, I watched his lips curl into a smirk, and then his finger came up and press against his lips. I could hear the small 'shhh' buzzing in my ear even though I knew I wouldn't have been able to hear him. But just as I processed this, his eyes were gone and I was free again.

All that work to calm myself down, was gone. Vanished into thin air. When I finally allowed my eyes to open again and my hand to release the tightly clenched fist of fabric over my heart, he was gone.

~

Finally. The store is closed, and the manager just left. Keys to the cases are locked up in the safe in the back room, key code being 679314952. Keys to the back room swing around my gloved index finger. It took awhile to learn how to pickpocket, but it's quite the handy skill. Steal the key, take it to a locksmith, have it copied in under an hour, return the original before the owner even realizes it's gone, and voila. You have access. It's almost too easy. 

Silently I drop down onto the top of the glass, and hop my way from case to case. I found out today that the floor is set to a certain weight, and it sets off the alarm the second you touch it. The cases are much more lenient, only going off if the glass is breached. I make my way carefully over to the door, and punch in the 4 digit code to shut off the alarm. Unfortunately, I only have ten minutes to get the hell out of there because I didn't get the power down code. I wasn't in the right position to see the keypad and I was lucky that last night a worker forgot his jacket and was mumbling the four digit one as he punched it in.  
"Focus. We need to focus." I remind myself silently and drop off the case to the floor and make my way to the back room. I look up, straight into the eyes of a security camera. I scoff at it, and flip it the finger. They aren't on. Cheap bastard that runs the place only has them here for intimidation purposes. Works for me. Fitting the key into the lock I flinch with every creak the door gives until I can slip in. I get to the safe, punch in the code, grab the keys and make my way back out into the main store. I find the case and swiftly open it, plucking the little ring out from it's place, safely nestled between two pieces of velvet in it's case. All I need is the ring, don't need the case. 

Once the little black beauty is placed in my pocket, a shaky breath leaves me. "No, It's not over yet." I try and get my head back to where it needs to be as I close up the case, lock it, return the keys, lock up the safe, and get out before my time is up. Only when I am safely out the back door do I finally breathe easy. 

"I did it... holy shit I did it..." I breathe as I stare up at the sky speckled here and there with stars. I take the gloves off my hands and place them in the opposite pocket of the ring. Only now do I realize how hot and sweaty I am so I strip out of my tight black sweatshirt, revealing a soaked through tank top.

"Not bad.. decently toned."

Instinctively my entire body jerks and I end up tripping over whatever the hell is on the ground. Burning up with both shame and fear, I look up from my position.

It's him, smirking down at me.

"The fuck do you want?" I try and sound pissed off but my initial scare and the fact that my voice shook and cracked right in the middle of the sentence didn't help matters. I curse internally.

"So you are just a kid. Pity." He clicks his tongue and goes to turn away, "I could've sworn I saw potential in your eyes." He tosses the comment over his shoulder, his smirk fading. 

"Wait!" I don't know what the hell possessed me to call out to him as I scrambled to my feet, all but graceful.

"What is it, Brat?" He asks, pausing but not turning around. 

I find my feet and sway a little, "What do you mean, potential?"

He answers with another click of his tongue, only followed by the click of his boots as he walks away again, towards the end of the back alley.

"The hell was that about?" I mutter to myself as I wipe off my arm. Seconds later I hear a shriek and then his figure, backpedaling quite quickly for being in such high heels, and then turning, seeing me, and uttering profanities before stuffing his hands back in his pockets, hunching his shoulders, and glowering as he goes the opposite direction from before. Curious, I wipe myself off some more and walk towards where his intended path of travel was. There's nothing... until I look down. In the window of a shop is a huge intricate web, and right in the center, a spider, the size of a quarter at least, legs and all. Giggling to myself I lean down for a closer look and smile at the creature as he stands perfectly still. So the man is afraid of spiders... that's good to know. I guess-

"Kill it." 

Once again I leap in the air, my face millimeters from colliding with the spider. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" I screech at him, whipping around "I-"

"I said kill it."

"Why should I?!"

"Because it's a disgusting creature."

"That's no reason-"

"Kill it. Right now."

"No!" I finally yell indignantly, "I won't kill the damned spider!"

"Fine. Then I will." A flash of silver slices the air and before I know it the man is stepping around me and retrieving the tiny dagger from the body of the now deceased arachnid, "That's what it gets for scaring me like that." He grumbles, pulls out a cloth and begins to clean the blade. 

I'm still shaking from feeling the breeze of the sharp metal coming so close to the skin on my arm when he brings his gaze back up to me, sheathing his knife again. I don't even take notice of where, I'm so out of it. 

"Now Brat, back to business. Did you get it?"

Confusion fills my eyes as I look at him. I've come to the conclusion he's not all there. He's one of those people, "Excuse me?" I ask incredulously.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, his expression back to the blank it was when I first saw him. "Oh don't bother playing dumb with me. You know full well what I'm talking about." I quirk an eyebrow and he sneers at me, "So you're gonna be like that aren't you? Come with me." He growls and grabs my wrist. Instinct kicks in as I drop my weight, dig in my heels and go to bring my clenched fist down on his arm. I feel my hand connect for a split second before his arm drops too, yanking me down and off balance as I face plant into the sidewalk. Before I even comprehend what's going on there’s a pressure at the back of my head, shoving my face farther into the concrete. 

"Alright scamp, you gonna be a good little doggie or do I have to collar and leash you?" He asks emotionlessly. All I give him in response is a moan from the pain, I can already feel the familiar warmth seeping from my nose and spilling onto the ground beneath me. I only get ground in farther.

"Alright alright-I'll play nice." I whine, knowing my defeat already-unless...  
I try and bring my hand up to knock his leg off me and unbalance him. Sharp pain collides with my palm and my temple. Needless to say it didn't work, I blacked out, and I'm pretty sure my hand is now broken in at least four places and my nose is shattered. Wonderful. 

~

Disoriented I allow my eyes an attempt at opening and I find myself back in my own bed at home. Dazed, I go to move until it feels like someone is quite literally sticking a knife through my temple and twisting. Cursing, I try and bring my hand up to it, only to curse even more when I find that I can't. My hand is confined in a brace and my arm stuck in a sling. 

"Morning," I hear the now all too familiar gruff voice address me. I manage to turn my head without too much searing pain and look to see him sitting at the edge of my bed. In his hands is his dagger as he twirls it around his fingers, "bout time you woke up, Brat."

"My name is Eren." is about all I can mumble in my current state, "Not 'brat'."

"Oh I know. Your name is Eren Jaeger. You're currently 16 years old, your mother, Carla, died at the hands of a murderer leaving you and Mikasa, your adoptive sister, to fend for yourself because your father, Grisha, travels. I also know you're starting to believe he's left you and Mikasa for dead."

"How the-" 

"Don't... Question me." He growls, cutting me off. Only then does he turn to face me. His little dagger is pointed towards me, a small round object swirling around it. It’s the ring I stole.

“Where did you-”

“What did I just say?”

“Why won’t you let me-”

“Just shut up for two fucking seconds! Jesus!” He growls and I shut my mouth as he pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed, “You really are a nuscience.” 

“I am not!”

“It wasn’t a question, Jaeger.” He snaps and I huff, crossing my arms. “You done now?” I nod, “Good. This ring? That’s what I was asking about earlier.” A flash of recognition sparks in my eyes and he simply rolls his, “Finally. I was hoping you weren’t that dense. You had me wondering why the hell Hangi picked you of all people.” He flicks the dagger and the ring flies off it, settling on my chest, “I couldn’t give two shits about the ring, all I care about is that you had the expertise even as a sixteen year old to rob a jewelry store without any help and go completely undetected. That takes skill, something I would’ve thought an incompetent ruffian like you wouldn’t be able to grasp on his own.” I harden my gaze on him, but his glare overpowers mine in a heartbeat, “I’m complimenting you halfwit,” he scoffs, “but don’t get used to it, that’ll probably be the only compliment you’ll get.” He sheathes his dagger - this time I noticed he had the sheath hidden on the inside of his sleeve - and gets up, “Heal up, Brat, your training with me starts tomorrow. Mikasa is waiting for you there.”

“But wait-”

“What now?” He growls as he turns his head ever so slightly, letting me get one last glance at those pools of blue-gray. I try to come up with a question. Anything to get him to stay just a bit longer.

“At least tell me your name.” Is what comes out. I guess that works, and at least my voice stayed firm this time.

“Levi.” He says, short and snappy, just like him, “But you, Jaeger, will call me Corporal.” 

And with that, he’s gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this took awhile. Sorry for the wait guys, I have no excuse other than my horrible procrastination...
> 
> However! I do have the beginnings of an outline, I swear to all that you find holy that I am not going to give up on this damn thing without a fight (normally I fail miserably at anything resembling a chapter work and bail on it) so I'm trying something new. Never tried an outline before so hopefully this'll work.
> 
> Regardless, here's chapter 2, and let us hope three won't take nearly as long.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mikasa is the next person I see when I come to again. But I'm not in my bed this time, I'm in a blank white room strangely resembling a hospital room without all the technology... or windows.

"Eren." My sister's voice sounds relieved when I look over to find her sitting in a chair at my bedside. Her eyes shine in the way that I know she would be smiling, but she rarely does anymore, not since Dad left us for good.

"Hey, Mikasa." I smile up at her, only for the grin to widen when I see her lips twitch upwards, but within seconds it diminishes when her eyes turn dark, "Wh-"

"Levi hurt you, didn't he?" She growls, shrugging her shoulder to indicate my bandaged head and hand crossed over my chest. The sling is off now though, "Didn't he?" She repeats a bit more forcefully.

"Mikasa it's fine, it wasn't too bad, I don't even think I got a concussion." I try and reassure her but it's of no use.

"You were out for two hours after he kicked you, he broke your hand in four places, and sprained your wrist, and it's been 36 hours after you fell back asleep again. We had to move you to the facility so we could better monitor you."

"We? Facility? Wait, hold on, please tell me what the hell is going on?" I grumble, helplessly confused. She sighs, but complies to my request, filling me in at least slightly.

"I wasn't told much, but I do know that we have been selected by a secret organization called the Recon Corporation. It's a branch funded by the military and it is very discrete and small, currently with only 13 members including the two of us. We are part of a group of six trainees that were handpicked by Erwin, Levi, and Hangi."

"Wait a second, Levi mentioned something about Hangi... I think he said something like they picked me?" I scrunch my face up, trying to recollect my short and confusing conversation with Levi.

"Interesting." She murmurs, mulling over the thought, "I was told that Levi picked me."

Something in my gut stirred at her little remark but I ignored it, "So~" I chew my lip, trying to come up with another question with so many buzzing around in my thoughts. She gets there first though.

"Did you get the ring?" She tilts her head slightly and I nod, my thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as I use my non-injured hand to fish it out of my pocket. Once it's retrieved I hand it over to my sister. She sighs out gently, her eyes softening as she gazes at the fragile little piece of jewelry. It's nothing fancy really, just a simple Sterling silver band with a couple tiny accent diamonds leading to a slightly larger black diamond as the center piece.

"I was actually kind of surprised at how easy it was to get it back." I murmur quietly, watching her in fascination, "Do you want to hold onto it? It'll probably fit your fingers rather than mine."

"No," she shakes her head and flicks her gaze back up to me. The gray in her eyes is shining with unshed tears as she fights to keep them hidden, "Mom would've wanted you to have it." She comments gently and gets up, coming over to me and then taking the cord around my neck and sliding the ring onto it so it rests at my chest, back to where it was before I had to sell it for money.

It was really the only thing of value we had, and once we realized Dad wasn't coming back for us after Mom passed, we needed money to keep ourselves alive. Neither of us could get a job at first, so we came down to the decision to sell it. The money from it kept us afloat until Mikasa got a job as a waitress and I managed to land one in a cafe down the street. She ended up dropping out of school so she could work more hours, and eventually, I followed suit. We managed to get by with the money from the jobs for a few months, but the ring was also all we had left of our mother, so last week I decided to try and steal it back... and it worked.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake, but training starts soon, so I better get going. Levi said you're to stay in bed until he approves you. Please don't do anything stupid." She pulls her eyebrows together worriedly after she ties the back of the cord around my neck again, securing the ring. I roll my eyes at her and nod.

"I'll try not to." I say softly and she nods, gives me a quick once-over glance again, and then quietly leaves the room.

~

A couple hours of staring at the ceiling alone with my thoughts, leads to pacing, which leads to more questions and curiosity, until I just can't stand it anymore. I'm dressed in sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt, not a gown, thank God, and surprisingly enough, it's kinda comfortable. What isn't comfortable though, is the stupid bandage around my head, it's itchy, and quite frankly doesn't need to be there as far as I know. My head feels fine, and there's no cut or anything there, so what's the point?

I find myself eyeing the door more and more with each passing minute as I continue to pace the room. Why the hell do I have to be cooped up in here all alone anyway? Whatever, I'm going to go find out for myself what the hell this is all about because Mikasa didn't give me much at all.

Silently I slip over to the door, and cautiously ease it open. It doesn't creak in the slightest, which causes a smirk to creep it's way onto my face as I poke my head out and scan the hallway. No one is in sight. I step out of the room, and take a left choosing a random which way to go.

I'm met with no one as I creep around every corner, and meander down the long, narrow hallways, not entirely sure what exactly I'm looking for. All the doors I'm met with are closed, with nothing but a single number on it to identify what it is. I remember my door had the number 23 on it.

As I'm contemplating what the numbers may mean, I suddenly am met with a hand on my mouth and an arm around my waist, yanking me backwards into one of the rooms I just passed. Shocked, I react badly, throwing my arm back and landing an elbow to the gut of whoever is holding me. Not the best place to hit, but I'll take that over nothing any day. The hand on my mouth is removed to restrain my arms and I take that chance to speak my mind.

"Get the fuck OFF ME." I yell, continuing to struggle. I stomp down my foot, but soon find out it will do me no good because of the steel-toe boots the person is wearing.

"Hush- Hush! It's just me, calm down Eren!"

"Who the hell are you?!" I screech and finally their grip slackens just enough for me to break free like a caged animal. I whip around, seething, only to be met with a smiling brown-haired, lab-coat clad, glasses wearing-

"Hangi Zoe, at your service!" She yips excitedly, leaving me baffled as my clenched fists release the tension they were holding and fall to my sides as I look on, no doubt with my mouth hanging open.

"Who- wha- you-?" I stutter out, at a loss for words when she comes back up to me and starts to examine my head, up close and personal.

"Oh wow!" She exclaims excitedly and proceeds to tug at the bandage, promptly bringing up a pair of scissors I swear she conjured up from nowhere and precisely sniping it off into her hands, "You won't be needing that anymore." She comments and I gulp when she proceeds to continue with what I assume to be her examination.

"You sure healed up pretty quick Jaeger." She mumbles to herself and picks up my hand in the brace, looking it over thoroughly.

"Um, thank you?" I mumble at a loss for words.

"Does this hurt?" She questions suddenly and bends my wrist sharply. I gasp at the movement and cringe, expecting the pain to shoot up my arm, but it doesn't.

"Um, no actually, it doesn't." I tilt my head to the side, intrigued. She nods once, mumbling something under her breath as she takes off the brace. I expect my hand to be a swollen purple mass, but shockingly it's a sickly yellowish-green color, and only slightly larger than normal. Hangi's eyes widen as she looks between me and my hand.

"This is fascinating!" She yells out finally, "It hasn't even been two days but your hand is almost completely healed!" She squeals and then her eyes flick up to mine. I will admit the crazed look I found there was a little off-putting, "Tell me Eren, have you always been like this?"

"I um, yea, I guess I've always been a pretty fast healer..." I mumble awkwardly, my free hand rubbing the back of my neck as I glance down, unsure of what the hell to do with myself. I suck in a breath as pain overloads my senses for a second and I snatch my hand away with a gasp. Thankfully the pain subsides as I hold the injured hand carefully to my chest, looking down at the confused Hangi blinking up at me, "The hell was that for?" I growl, and she simply shrugs.

"Testing your pain threshold. It's actually pretty decent. I had to put a bit more pressure than I expected before you felt the pain." Once again she's all up in my personal space, trying to pry my hand out of my grip again.

"Hangi!" I hear a bark from the doorway and both of our heads snap over to it.

"Corporal Levi!" She exclaims and runs over to him, attempting to—what I assume—hug him but he easily side-steps her and crosses his arms with a scoff as she stumbles and then doubles back to face him, "I just knew I made the right decision with this one! Did you see his hand! Almost completely healed in almost two days! You have to let me look more into this one Levi- please!" She's practically on her knees now, begging him.

"Hangi, no. I told you no before, I'll tell you no again, we are not experimenting on the recruits." He growls down at her as I gulp and tighten my grip on my hand. What does he mean 'experiment'?!

"But Lee-vi~"

"No Hangi. Erwin would never approve, you know this!"

"At least let me-"

"No."

"Levi, can't I just-"

"For Christ’s sake Hangi drop it! You're scaring the poor kid over there!"

"Oh my God Eren I'm so sorry!" She whines quietly and rushes back over to me, hands on my shoulders, as I look up fearfully at her, unable to comprehend what just happened. She was going to experiment on me... holy f*ck she wanted to experiment on me.

"And you, Brat." Levi's voice snarls, closer than he was before, "What the hell do you think you're doing out of your room?"

"I- Um- I needed to-"

"Tch, don't even bother with that excuse, if you're going to lie, at least make it believable." He snorts and grabs hold of my ear, yanking on it harshly, "Consider this your warning Jaeger," He growls, "Disobey a direct order again and you'll be sorry."

"Yes, Sir, Corporal Sir." I manage to stutter out when he drops my ear and takes my hand in his, making me miss the spark of approval in his gaze at my remembrance of what to call him. Surprisingly, he's gentle as he moves my hand around, testing my range of motion, paying close attention to when I wince and when I don't. Hangi looks on enthusiastically; I can tell she's taking mental notes of everything.

"You're fine Jaeger." He says finally, grabbing the brace from Hangi and putting it back on me as I stand, still rigid, still tense, "Feel free to join in on training tomorrow. You won't be able to do everything, but no use you falling too far behind." He does the same once over Mikasa gave me earlier, turns on his heel, and proceeds to head to the door. I stand rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Let's go, Brat, I don't have all damn day." He snarls after a second, turning around to fix me with a death glare. It takes a shove from Hangi behind me before I get to moving again, scrambling to find my feet before trailing behind a silent Levi back to my room.

"I expect to see you in training, room 12, tomorrow, Jaeger. Mikasa will be up with your food later on, and she can show you where to relieve yourself then. Until that time comes however, you are to stay here. Understand me, cadet?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Get some rest Brat, you're already two days behind everyone else, you've got some work to do."

For some reason, I just could not get myself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to take this long at all. And well, I now have even less time than before with winter sports so uh, yea.... I shall try my best though!  
> And I'm really sorry it's so short, but I wanted to at least get this up for you guys now so it won't be any later.  
> Thank you for sticking with me and feel free to give me prompts for things you'd like to see, in this work or something completely different in the ereri fandom!

Little did I know, 'training' was not simply physical. Training also consisted of making my head throb even more. I thought I was done with school. Fuck that idea. This is school times 10.

"What did he say?" I mutter finally to the kid next to me. I came in late and have been spacing out completely trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Shh!" I get the hiss in response and I finally look over, but my eyes bulge out of my head when I realize who it is. "Armin?!" I choke out as I gaze over the familiar blond bob of hair. He has glasses stooped low on his nose, and then his bright blue eyes flash to me and I can see the spark of recognition hidden there.

"Eren? Eren is that you?!" He hisses, obviously in just as much shock as I am, "hold on, we'll talk later, I'll fill you in on what's goin-"

"Arlert, pay attention." The sharp commanding voice booms and jerks our head back to the front. Much sharper blue eyes pierce mine when they meet the 'teacher's', "Nice of you to join us Jaeger, I'm sure Armin here can fill you in on what you missed these past two days. But for now, eyes up front, and focus."

I can't tell if I should be afraid of him, or look up to him. His voice confuses me, the tone is short and to the point, but at the same time, it's warm, gives off a vibe you can trust. He has an undercut - just like Levi-er Corporal- snap out of it! - except his hair is blond at the top and dark brown underneath. His hair is combed over handsomely, but what really gets me and stands out, is his eyebrows. Large, blond eyebrows are a prominent feature on this man's face, but it's by no means unattractive. He sends me a smile before turning back around though, and it just sets my mind off in a flurry of confusion as I stare at the back of his head, trying to figure out if I trust him or not.

Snickering behind me shakes me out of my trance and I snarl, hunching my shoulders as I try my best to ignore the "nerd" comment thrown so delicately my way. As if we were never separated, Armin flicks my finger, his own special way to "knock some sense into me" when I'm about to do something stupid. Like swing my fist around behind me to clock the snickering kid's face. You know, the usual.

"Cool it Eren, he's not worth it." I hear his whisper in my ear. All he gets is a roll of my eyes in response.

~

Three hours later, we're allowed a break for lunch when the teacher ends class with a dismissive hand wave.

"So where the hell have you been?" I don't get any chance to even move from my seat before Armin is looking to me for answers.

"Let's just say Mikasa and I have had quite the challenge since we saw you last..." I mutter as I get up.

"What do you mean? What happened to your parents? Where's your-"

"She's gone. So is Dad." It's blunt. I can't say it any other way, and it seems to take its effect on Armin as he shrinks in on himself and flicks his eyes away.

"O-oh..." He whispers quietly and nods, gathering his books to his chest, that kid was _never_ without books, and following me to the door, "So they're both...?"

I let out a sigh and clench my fists, "No, just Mom. Dad abandoned us a week after she passed. He said he would be back, but it's been three years." I snarl the last part and speed up to the door.

"Jaeger," My name stops me in my tracks and my fists instinctively clench harder, "Wait a moment. I want a word with you." I hear the teacher's voice and I let out the breath I was holding, forcing myself to relax.

"Yes, Sir."

"Armin you can head to lunch, I won't keep Eren long."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Armin nods, and is that... Is he blushing?! I blink and his face is turned away as he walks quickly down the hall. I simply chalk it up to him being teacher's pet and almost constantly being flustered around authority, or basically any adult. I guess I just expected him to have grown out of it by now. When he disappears around the corner, out of sight, I turn back to find a hand, a rather large hand, stuck out in front of me, open and inviting.

"Erwin Smith, it's nice to finally meet you, Eren." _The name Erwin sounds familiar..._

"Levi mentioned you yesterday I think... something about you not approving of Hangi experimenting on recruits?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. He simply shakes his head.

"Hangi is a little... how do I put it, eccentric? Maybe a bit too much so?" He shakes his head again and I realize his hand is still held out for me to take.

"Sorry." I mutter under my breath and reach across the gap to wrap my hand around his, or at least attempt to. I mean, I'm decently tall, but this man is a giant. His hand is warm as it shakes mine, and it doesn't go on for too long so it isn't that awkward, "You already know me, but I feel obligated to say that I'm Eren. Nice to meet you." I say formally as we part our hands.

"You seem pretty promising, Hangi did well in selecting you." He nods with a small smile as he looks me over, "But we have to work on your strategizing a bit more. The jewelry heist was decent on your part, you came out unscathed, but it could've been so much better." His smile drops slightly as his face switches to a calculating look. My anger starts to flare slightly and I can feel my fists clench at his superior tone, "Just make sure to pay attention in class, Jaeger, and you'll do fine." He finishes.

"Yes, Sir." I mutter quietly with a nod, making sure not to make my voice sound frustrated. I hate it when people talk down to me, as if I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I wish I could just say what I want to, like a quick _'What does it matter? I still didnt get caught and the case was dropped anyway.'_ I actually find my mouth starting to open to retort-

"Ah, Levi, there you are." His voice took on a slight lilt when Levi's name rolled off his tongue. His gaze was directed over my head and I turned around to find Levi strolling over, "I wanted to ask you something about Eren here."

"Oh?" Levi's eyebrow quirked as he got closer and went around me to stand by Erwin's side, eyeing me cryptically, "I hope it's not that he can't focus or listen to orders." He narrows his steely eyes on me and I gulp involuntarily.

"No, no, nothing like that Levi." Erwin shakes his head and drapes an arm across the shoulders of the shorter one beside him. The action makes my stomach churn and I have to fight to keep a scowl off my face as Levi crosses his arms over his chest.

"Then what is it?" Levi directs his eyes to Erwin.

"I was going to ask you be in charge of this one-"

"What?!" Levi barks, "I'm-"

"Going to keep an extra eye on Jaeger from now on."

"Why?" There sounds like there's a hint of a growl in his voice, and Erwin's eyes narrow, honing in.

"Hangi is too busy with her research and can't do it with Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt under her observation. She needs someone to watch Eren throughout his training." I watch as Erwin's fingers tighten on Levi's shoulder ever so subtly as he addresses him with the order.

"Why don't you do it then?" Levi scowls back up at the blond, his stance loosening because he knows he's lost this fight.

"You know full well why I can't Levi." He mutters darkly and Levi simply nods.

"Fine. I'll watch the Brat." Levi's eyes meet mine again and I shift uncomfortably under his stare, "Move it Jaeger, get to lunch, I don't want you fainting on me in training this afternoon." He growls and I nod quickly, backpedaling before turning around and jogging off in the direction I saw Armin go.

"I know why you're doing this Erwin, and it's not going to work." I hear Levi's hiss behind me, quiet, as if he didn't want me to hear it.

_What's not going to work?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more ereri and random stuffs, feel free to stop by my personal tumblr at http://shadowcat21.tumblr.com/  
> Or if you want, you can head to my writing blog at http://luciferous-lampadomancy.tumblr.com/ to drop some asks or ereri prompts you'd like to see written. I don't do good with coming up with stuff on my own and would love it if you could give me suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever guys, I am so freaking sorry. Writers block is an absolute bitch and I apologize Dx school is also being stupid and I just got a job so I doubt anything will be happening again anytime soon. I promise I haven't given up on this! It just will be awhile between chapters... I really am sorry!

"Hey watch it!" I hear a voice a split second before I feel pressure on my chest, and in an instant I'm knocked backwards on my ass, staring up at a blonde girl wearing a scowl as she looks down at me, then scoffs, her arms crossing on her chest, "Newbie."

"Sorry, sorry- _what_?" I start apologizing as I stand, but then hear her second snide comment and my apology is cut off with a slight growl.

"Well you are new around here aren't you?" She looks up at me, now that I'm standing I'm a bit taller than her, and gradually her eyes scan my face with a bored look, the irritation evaporated away, "That would make you a newbie."

I open my mouth to retort, the way she's stating my status so plainly now irritating me, but I lose it in favor of realizing she's right, "Eren." I say instead.

"Eren?" She pauses, no doubt contemplating why I just blurted out my name, "So you're the Jaeger kid Levi's been complaining about?" And then I see the slightest of a smirk ghost her lips before she looks back up at me, "Funny, I had you pegged as a female."

 _Oh you just crossed a line bitch_ , "Excuse you?" My voice is back to a growl as I stare down at her, my fists clenching at my sides.

"Easy Tiger," she snorts out in a fake laugh, her gaze and voice darkening, "no need to throw a hissy fit. I've been here for the past three years, hand picked by all three in command here, and I could throw you in less than a second. Don't try me." Her features soften to her normal bored, passive look and she waves me off, turning around and walking away. "Besides, you're lucky you're a guy, more of a chance if you know what I mean."

 _The fuck_? "Wait, you didn't even give me your name!" _What is it with these people where they don't give you their names?! It's common courtesy!_ "You're funny Jaeger, like I'd give you my name, you have to earn it, and by that display? You did _not_ earn it." She shakes her head and disappears around another corner and I'm left baffled just staring after her.

"You know, if I were you, I'd be getting to the mess hall right about now." I hear a dark voice right next to my ear and I let out an unmanly squeal at the surprise, eliciting a chuckle from the source of the voice.

"Sorry, Corporal, but, I'm not exactly sure where it is?" I brace for impact, but surprisingly, and gratefully, none comes.

"Shitty Brat," he scoffs and points down the hallways, "just go down here, take a left and it's the double doors on the left. You can't miss it." _That's weird, that blonde girl took a right..._

"Thank you, Sir." I mumble with a polite nod.

"Hey Jaeger, anyone taught you the salute yet?"

"Um, no Sir."

"That would explain it. It's simple, when you address your superiors, and especially when you thank them, you bring your right fist over your heart with your thumb facing outwards and have your left arm behind your back." He demonstrates it quickly, "Now let's see it."

Nodding, I bring my left arm behind me and press my right fist over my heart, just like he demonstrated, "Thank you, Sir." I repeat with another nod.

"Much better, now off with you before you give me an even worse headache." He grumbles and shoos me away with a flick of his hand. I nod again, and briskly make my way to the hall according to his directions.

"Eren! Where have you been?" Armin calls when I try and sneak into the hall and then pats a seat next to him across from Mikasa, "What did Erwin want?"

I shake my head and avoid the stares around me and make my way to Armin, sliding in on the bench beside him, "Nothing other than to tell me that I need to work on my strategizing. Figures he'd be the typical teacher and tell me I have promise, but then degrade me." I scowl and take a sip of the water Armin laid out for me along with biting off a piece of the bread on my tray as well.

"Eren I'm sure that wasn't-"

I wave him off. "Yea yea, I'm sure, but it's not him I'm worried about anyway. I ran into this freaky blonde chick with a hooked nose."

"Annie?"

"Dunno, didn't catch her name, she was too busy degrading me and threatening to floor me after I accidentally almost ran into her and she knocked me down instead." I scoff and rip off another piece of my bread.

"Why are you worried about her?" Mikasa questions and I quirk a brow to her, swallow, and continue.

"She was acting really weird."

"So?" Armin counters, "She didn't seem all that weird when we met her. What did she do to you?"

"Well for one, she was quick to threaten me." I growl to the memory, "Two, she said something about how all three higher-ups picked her... Doesn't that strike you as odd? And three, she said she thought I was female-"

"Nothing new there-"

"Shut it Kasa," I shoot her a look but she only smirks back at me, "but not only that, she mentioned something like I was lucky I was a guy. Something like I had more of a chance. But I have no idea what for?" I shake my head, "She just.. It's weird."

"Eren, none of those things are really cause for alarm." Armin gives me a confused look and I shoot a glare in return.

"But she _threatened_ me and knocked me to the ground!"

"And you wouldn't do the same if someone almost ran into you and gave you sass? Plus she didn't actually do anything to you did she?"

"Well no, but-"

"There you go." Armin smiles triumphantly and pats my back, "Problem solved. You just met her Eren, and plus she's higher up that you, no need to get all suspicious."

"There's just something about her-" I start to grumble under my breath.

"Drop it Eren." Mikasa warns, "Eat your food, you join training today, you'll need all the strength you can get, trust me."

I roll my eyes and the three of us finish the rest of the meal in silence.

 

It isn't until I go to throw away our trays that something happens. Or more specifically, someone decides to call me out.

"Hey, newbie." _There it is with the name again..._ I look up just in time to find a blockish face with short blond hair smiling rather deviously at me as he leans against the wall near the trash can. I give him a scowl and chose to ignore him before this escalates.

Unfortunately, it does.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I hear the same voice when I feel a strong hand grip my shoulder a little too harshly, "I got a bone to pick with you."

"Oh really? I can't imagine how I must've pissed you off because I've never seen your face before, so back the fuck off." I growl, turning to face him as I do so, tensing and readying myself to retaliate to a punch that I'm sure is going to come.

Yet it doesn't, "Ooooo, we got a live one here. Looks like Annie was right, eh Bertoldt?" He looks up to behind me and chuckles, that's when I feel two more hands on either of my shoulders, but they aren't controlling per say, they were just resting there.

"Looks like it Reiner, little spitfire. Think this is the one Hangi was interested in?"

"Oh yes, look at the brace on his hand, it has to be him. The Jaeger kid. Right?" Reiner looks back at me and I only sneer at him and growl.

"Get your fucking hands off me right now." I snarl at whoever is behind me and turn around again, knocking off the hands in the process, only to crane my neck to find someone even taller than Reiner. That doesn't deter me in the slightest though.

"I don't like how you're talking to my buddy there, wanna cut it out?" Reiners voice behind me deepens significantly and my gaze darkens, "Is this how you talked to Annie as well? Because if so," I hear a distinct sound of knuckles cracking behind me, "Then I got a problem with you, and I doubt you want me to have a problem with you." I hear another chuckle, only this time it's not light and airy, it's dark and angry with malicious intent.

Knowing deep in my gut what's coming, and with my background of being the kid in the street no one dares mess with, I manage to surprise the both of them. Smirking, I kick one leg out to drive it into the tall guy's kneecap, downing him as I pivot at the same time and manage to grab Reiner's fist in my hand as he attempted to knock me out from behind. In the same motion, I twist my hand on his, using his momentum against him as I shift to the side of him and let his arm carry out the punch to nothing but thin air, except his wrist is now twisted at an awkward angle, and I have leverage over it.

Only I forgot one important thing, these two weren't in class today, so they must be the other veterans, so they know how to fight. I notice a little too late Reiner's other hand, and grunt when it connects with the center of my chest and my breath leaves me. He takes that chance to wrench his other hand free and by this point Bertoldt is on his feet again as well. I sense my impending doom as my hands are grabbed, twisted behind me painfully, the brace yanked off, and intense pressure on the broken one making me squeal.

I react instantly, using the leverage of my hands being pinned to lean against the taller one and kick out with both of my feet powerfully at the blond, managing to hit his gut and knock him back a couple feet. He sneers and flicks his eyes up, and the pressure on my broken hand increases, causing another grunt of pain and my eyes to shut briefly. When I open them again, his foot has connected with my own gut, and the force is so much more powerful than what I managed to give to him. I double over, or at least as much as I can, only for his elbow to connect with the back of my head, and black spots swim through my vision, but it wasn't enough to knock me out. Another kick has his foot to my cheek and I feel and hear my jaw crack and blood pour into my mouth. I glance up and spit it out defiantly up at him, but he only grins and goes to kick me again.

He never gets to though, as Mikasa beat him to it. I watch his body crumble to the floor in front of me, knocked out by a precise hit to the back of his head. I don't see anything else as Bertoldt sharply snaps my wrist back and the sudden intense pain from that coupled with the blows I received from Reiner makes my vision cut to black yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also an idiot and might have started a Jeaneren fic as well inspired by a post I saw on tumblr... Chapter one will probably be up soon so there's that xD  
> My tumblr is http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/ if you'd like some more Ereri and random shit, and I would love it if you could leave a kudos or a comment ^-^  
> Thanks for sticking with me and my shitty updating guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interaction between Levi and Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you weirdos, I know this is in no way long enough to be a "chapter". And I do apologize for that, but because of that, this story is going to change.  
> Now this is either the best idea I've ever come up with, or the worst thing I could possibly do.  
> This story now relies on you.  
> There, I said it. The plot of this story is on you weirdos out there. Understood?  
> No? Okay, the way I see it, and knowing me, I work best when I'm given prompts, when I'm given ideas, given something to go off of. That's what this stupid thing came out of. I was given three things: a ring, a spider, and a stranger, and then Bam, chapter one happened, so because it left so much for me to go off of, I wanted to make it a chapter thing.  
> And I'm an idiot because this story has died out in my mind.  
> So with that said, I need you guys to help me out here, and honestly I think this is probably the easiest thing for you to do. You want to see something? Say it. You're dictating this story now.  
> Now before you get too excited, I will say that I've given you plenty of background and something to base suggestions off of, so I don't want just random stuff. I'm asking the people who have read this, and want to see THIS story to continue. Mmk? This is also a story that I'm writing, so I reserve the right to reject an idea, and please please don't be offended if I do. I'm also only asking for suggestions or prompts, so don't be shocked if I tweak it or take it in a completely different direction than you intended.  
> All that taken into account, enjoy yourselves ya weirdos, I really am so excited to try this idea, and I encourage you all to please please give me suggestions. This story will depend on them.  
> And as always, thank you for putting up with my shitty updating, cause well, school... School sucks guys, but always, always put it first, you hear me?  
> Okay okay, go read this tiny little thing I whipped up, and please give me a direction to go into ^-^  
> Comment below, or just send me an ask at [jaegerhugs](http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

"Oi, Shitty Brat, what do you think you were doing?!" I'm suddenly aware of my body being shoved, or roughly moved, not entirely sure.  
  
"Mikasa-let me sleep!" I grumble and swat at the hand on my shoulder that's jerking me to and fro.  
  
"I'm not Mikasa." The rough voice quips and proceeds to yank harder, toppling me off the bed I was in. I become a tangle of sheets that ends up rolling right on top of said person's feet.  
  
"Yep, definitely not Mikasa." I cough and peel my eyes open, coming face to face with the same boots I saw when I first met this guy. Black combat boots with silver straps and buckles encasing the lacing. And yep, those were still heels. He has to have a Napoleon complex or something because I mean seriously, they're giving him at least 4 inches-  
  
"I'm beginning to regret putting up as much of a fight as I did to get you here." I hear a low grumble so I turn my gaze upwards, craning my neck until I'm met with the stone cold gaze, "Stunts like that not only shows foolishness and pure stupidity, but it also proves you cannot be trusted. Lucky for you, Mikasa managed to pacify Reiner." With every biting word I sink lower and lower into guilt, just how does he manage to do that to me? Normally the brewing heat of anger I'm feeling is threatening to boil over, but he's suppressing it by making me feel... Guilty...  
  
"They started it..." I mumble to myself, the bits and pieces of what happened coming back to me now.  
  
"Speak up." He barks and I flinch, "And for fucks sake get off the ground and stand up to address me."  
  
"Yes, Sir," I struggle to free myself from the confines of the sheets for a second, but eventually manage to scramble quite ungracefully to my feet, "I said that they started it, Sir." I add with a nod, and watch his lip curl in distaste.  
  
"Oh they did? How?" He mocks and my expression hardens, "I'd like to know how two seasoned veterans here picked a fight with a scrap like you? Especially when you threw the first punch? Or rather, kick?"  
  
I suppress back a growl, but the underlying tones of it make it through my words, "I was just throwing out the trash on my tray and the blonde bloke said he had a bone to pick with me when I was walking away. I pretty much told him to piss off and went to turn away until the freakishly tall dude held onto my shoulders. I flipped around, telling him to get the fuck off me, and then Reiner started threatening me." He raises his eyebrows and I pause, trying to figure out how to word the next sentence so he's on my side.  
  
"Well, Brat?" He sneers after a second, "I have shit much more important I should be doing, but instead I was stuck with babysitting you." Now _that_ got my blood boiling.  
  
"Okay first off, what was I supposed to do, let them punch me first? Second off, my name is. still. _not_. Brat, and third off, it's not like I even _want_ you to be my babysitter. That's not my fault."

  
"Actually Brat," _the little bastard didn't even flinch to my tone and now he's condescending me again?!_ "It _is_ your fault. If you didn't act like a little toddler and wander around when I specifically told you to stay put, if you didn't talk in class and disrupt it, and if you didn't go picking fights you can't win, and then fucking blaming it on them like the little child you are, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have to be here." He says it so calmly, so passively, but there's a storm raging behind those eyes.  
  
"He was threatening me! He was cracking his knuckles, I knew what was coming!" I try one last attempt to make him understand, but regret how it came out instantly. I do sound like a toddler who didn't get his way.  
  
"Oh no, the poor baby can't take a threat or the sound of cracking knuckles without lashing out. Let's see if I can try it." He growls and brings one fist to his hand, and I hear the pops coming from his fingers, "You're lucky Erwin is lenient," another pop causes a flinch in me, "and Hangi begged to let you stay," another pop and a flinch, "because one more slip up from you-" he digs his gaze into me and switches his hands, "and you're gone." He cracks every single knuckle in his other hand at once, visibly making me shiver as chills run up my spine, "Understood, Yeager?"  
  
"...Yes, Corporal," I pause and he raises an eyebrow before I remember and bring my right fist to my chest and the other behind my back, "Sir."  
  
"Better." He nods curtly and regards me for a second before turning away and walking to the door. He puts his hand on the knob, and then stops, "I was _going_ to say that your little fight impressed me, you caught the both of them by surprise, which for a newbie is quite difficult to do." His head tilts to the side and back towards me slightly so I can _just_ catch the corner of his eyes with my gaze, "And you have potential." His gaze suddenly  hardens, and his posture stiffens, "However you're sloppy, far too aggressive, and way too cocky. You need to learn to think. Armin will be tutoring you tomorrow afternoon during my class, you don't get to learn to fight, not yet." I practically feel the pride he gave me deflate at the click of the door opening and he leaves the threshold. I let out a breath and drop my head to my hand and let it run through my hair.  
  
"Jaeger, you coming?" The sharp command jerks my eyes back up to find him staring me down in the doorway.  
  
"W-where, Sir?" I ask hesitantly, and I watch a small smirk tug at his lips.  
  
"To watch the class. The veteran class." He watches my eyebrows scrunch together and he shakes his head, "Don't worry your little head, you won't be fighting them. Even I know better than that. I think this'll be a good learning experience for you." He shrugs, and drives his unrelenting stare deep into my own, "To sit down, shut up, and see just how much farther above your superiors are, so you can respect them."  
  
“Y-yes, Sir.”  
  
“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, go read the note at the top if you haven't already. Go on, read it. Now.  
> If you have, great! :D
> 
> Got a suggestion? Comment either here or come find me on tumblr at [jaegerhugs](http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/), my ask is always open and I don't mind if you want to be anon or not ^-^  
> Though, if you're an anon, kinda hard to dedicate a chapter to you ;)  
> I'm counting on you guys! This story's continuation literally depends on you :D I'm really looking forward to trying this guys ^-^


End file.
